


Mine - His - Ours

by mortenavida



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Captain America Steve Rogers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Scenting, Sentinel Senses, Sentinel/Guide, Tony is not Iron Man, but it doesn't come out and say it for either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: When he turned thirty, Tony gave up any hope that he would find his Guide. As an unbonded Sentinel, he didn't have much hope of living longer anyway -- soon enough, the feelings would overwhelm him. Then he meets Steve.





	Mine - His - Ours

**Author's Note:**

> For Square T1 of Stony Bingo - An Au of Your Choice. I've always wanted to dive into the Sentinel/Guide stuff, but I've only ever read them before. So here's my attempt.

The gifts given to him had been what made Stark Industries as powerful as it was. Sure, Tony’s father had started the company, but by the time he died of an overdose, the company was deep in military pockets and what looked like no hope. When Tony took the reigns on his twenty-first birthday, the first thing he did was take a lawyer through the contracts and break the ones the military already invalidated. He carried out the remaining handful with the smallest effort — enough to make sure they were taken care of — before leading SI into the future. He took out quite a bit of trash (employees) as he did so, too.

Clean energy, faster technology, and the first workplace that was geared toward both Sentinels and Guides comfort levels. Every other floor had a specific area where an Unbonded could go and relax, or where a Bonded pair could sit together without anyone bothering them. Profits soared, employee happiness radiated, and Tony was soon all but crowned royalty for what he accomplished.

He had been selfish, not that anybody besides those closest to him knew the truth. Tony Stark was a powerful, Unbonded Sentinel. He hired more Guides in order to increase the chances of finding his own. He held gatherings and parties for Guides so he could slide through them and feel some semblance of peace. He took Guides to bed in the hopes that it would spark the Bond that he needed to have.

Nothing seemed to work, so Tony kept the only Guide he trusted close. Pepper couldn’t completely pull him out of whatever he fell into, but she could do enough. For now. Every year he grew older, he could feel how much it took out of her to keep him grounded. Soon enough, he knew he wouldn’t be able to feel her anymore and that wasn’t either of their faults. Pepper was a strong Guide, but Tony was almost overpowering in his senses.

It was his last trip to the military for business purposes when everything changed. The longest contract he had was with a private security division called SHIELD and as soon as they realized he wanted to end the contract, they locked up their intelligence and refused him entry. He had tried multiple times to break through, but there wasn’t much in it for him and they just needed engine upgrades anyway.

But on this day, as he went in to install the latest program he created for them, something was _different_. There had been an itch under his skin for the past two weeks that Tony ignored, but the closer he got to the local base, the stronger that itch got. Pepper sat next to him in the car, her hand firmly grasped in Tony’s own, but even her constant reassurance couldn’t keep his mind still.

“Maybe we should do this another day,” she said as the car pulled up to the door and Tony’s leg wouldn’t stop bouncing. “Tony, please. I can’t—”

“No.” Tony shook his head before taking in a slow breath. “It’s just a bad day, I can still work.”

Pepper pursed her lips, but didn’t argue against the decision. She let go of Tony’s hand long enough to get out of the car before sliding her hand up his arm. It wasn’t as good as skin-to-skin, but it would have to work. She was adamant that nobody try to pair her with Tony, especially since she was already Bonded, and Tony wasn’t stupid enough to argue against it.

Being outside the building wasn’t so bad, but as soon as they stepped inside, Tony froze. His senses zoned in on something above them, but what he couldn’t tell. Whatever it was smelled like charcoal and a warm summer breeze together. Tony looked up, pupils blown as he tried to figure out just _where_ that scent came from.

Pepper’s hand on his arm suddenly felt _wrong_ and he jerked away from her with a small snarl. The people around them were talking, asking him questions, but Pepper kept them back. She was explaining something, but Tony didn’t care to hear it. It was too much, _it was too loud_ , but there was a steady beat that was louder than anything else.

Tony was climbing the stairs before he could stop himself. People got out of his way quickly as he followed his nose and his ears to what he was looking for. _A heartbeat_ , his mind slowly gave him. He was following a heartbeat that had changed, moved faster than before.

Then, across the vast opening of the building in a balcony two floors above, a face searched out Tony’s own. Time froze as they stared at each other and Tony _knew_ that this man was his. This blond, muscular man with a heartbeat that echoed down into Tony’s _soul,_ was his.

His Guide that was floors above him. Tony snarled and looked around, trying to find the best way to _get to him_. _Get closer. Claim_. But there was nothing but the damn stairs and open space between them. He looked back to his Guide, eyes wide as the athletic man took matters into his own hand. Tony started running across the current floor he was on as his Guide simply dangled — _dangled dangerously_ — over the railing.

Heart in his throat, Tony tried to run faster as his Guide easily dropped down to the next floor, and then finally to his own. He tried to run faster, keeping an eye on how easily his Guide pulled himself back over the railing before running as well. Toward him. _Closer_.

One minute Tony was running, and the next he was being pressed up against a wall with a nose against his neck. Tony all but climbed on his Guide, wrapping his arms and legs around the man’s torso as tightly as he could. He took a deep breath, almost dizzy with the smell of _his_ Guide. His. _Finally_.

A calm Tony never knew existed slid over him until he felt like sobbing against the strong chest that held him tight. He held back the tears and just ran a hand through the man’s hair, letting himself get used to the absolute peace that he felt.

“Hi,” his Guide said, voice soft against Tony’s ear. “I’m Steve.”

Tony let out a snort and let his head fall back against the wall. “Tony.”

Steve shifted so he could cup Tony’s cheek. “Have I kept you waiting long?”

There was something in the sentence that gave Tony the sense that Steve’s reasons ran a bit deeper than ‘we never met.’ He shook his head, careful not to dislodge Steve’s hand. “No. I’m glad you’re here now.”

“And I’m not leaving.” Steve leaned forward to kiss him.

For Tony, nothing felt more perfect, more right, than this. He had his Guide, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
